Color blindness in humans results in the decreased or lack of ability to see color or differences in color. Color blindness may cause difficulties in occupational and educational activities. Color blindness can be the result of problems with the development of one or more sets of color sensing cones in the eye. Color blindness can also be caused by damage to the eye, optic nerve, or parts of the brain.
In a collaborative environment, people are often unaware or unable to choose appropriate colors for presentations displayed for their color blind audience. For example, discussing various color coded elements in items such as diagrams, heat-maps, geographical maps, and/or medical images can be difficult and counter-productive in a collaborative environment if there are color blind people that are part of the collaborative environment who cannot discern or distinguish between the color coded elements. Such issues may be compounded if a collaborative team includes multiple color blind people with contradicting levels or types of color blindness. For example, contrasting levels or types of color blindness between individuals may result some color blind individuals being able to see or distinguish between certain colors, while other color blind people are not able to see or distinguish between those certain colors.